


Petals Of Ink

by meaghanem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Chaptered, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I suck at tags, Piercings, Punk, Sex, Sexual Content, Tattoos, handjobs, harry doesn't know he is in love, it's actually two words, lalalallalala, possesive!harry, punk!harry, uhm?, well... i might add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaghanem/pseuds/meaghanem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk Harry falls for a sweet little flower child who just happens to be related to Louis, basically and decides to corrupt her while she's trying to save him. I dunno..</p><p>Or the one where Harry is kind of a slut and don't want to admit he is in love, Harry, Louis and Zayn are in a band and Niall and Liam just happens to show up in the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, listen to iron maiden maybe with me?" Harry sings the words, making sure to give his voice an extra rasp on the word dirtbag and to swivel his hips a bit, knowing full well the affect it had on the females in the audience.

He could feel every set of eyes devouring his body, tracing over his many tattoos, mentally ripping off his faded 'Stones' tshirt, just taking it all in. He smirked to himself.

As he finishes his part on the chorus he takes a moment to look around the dim venue. It wasn't much; a bar in the back and a stage in the front, with posters of bands who'd played there up on the walls.

Harry looked to the crowd, sweaty bodies moving against each other, chanting the lyrics along with him, watching his every move. Harry was used to the attention, loved it.

He looked over to his band mates who also happened to be his best friends, Louis and Zayn. They weren't exactly strangers to attention themselves and took pleasure in making the audience watch, mesmerized.

"Oh yeah, dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin'," Zayn finished out the song, the last few chords being drowned out by screaming and cheers. They took a bow and then Harry jumped off the stage, making his way towards the bar, politely pushing through some determined fans. He took a seat at an open stool and waited for the bartender, an attractive blond to come and take his order.

"Can I get somethin for ya?" she drawled while batting her eyelashes one too many times.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I'll have a jack on the rocks please." he drawled back matching her tone.

He wasn't interested but he liked to play the game.

She blushed and turned around to make his drink. While Harry waited, he looked over at his mates who were still trying to get away from the stage area.

He chuckled to himself and scanned the rest of the room. There were plenty of girls but for some reason Harry didn't feel up to company tonight.

Zayn and Louis finally approached him, girlfriends in tow.

"Great show lads," Harry stated appreciatively.

"Most definitely," Louis murmured into Eleanor's neck while she swatted him away giggling.

Harry watched the scene and felt a strange sort of pang in his chest. Eleanor was cute, but he didn't want her. She was Louis'. So what was it then? He pondered this while carrying on conversation with his mates.

"Haz there were some babes out there tonight," Zayn stated, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, while Perrie playfully struck him on the head.

"Yeah man, I might just have to take the opportunity," Harry shot back. Louis and Zayn nodded at him knowingly while El and Perrie shook their heads disgustedly. Harry grinned, backing away from them with his hands up as if to say 'what're ya gonna do?'

He turned and scanned the club once again, this time his eyes landing on a girl he hadn't seen before. Ruffling his curls a bit, toying with the spot that had been dyed purple one night after too many drinks.

He chuckled at the memory.

(Perrie giggling across from him in the flat he shared with his bandmates, convincing him that it would look good. Harry sighed giving in to the cheers from his mates.

"Ok but only a little, I have an imagine to obtain," he had said with mocking seriousness.

"Come on man, it'll go right along with the punk look you're rocking." Louis stated.

"Yeah!" Eleanor and Zayn said in unison. Harry just stood and followed Perrie to the bathroom.)

He'd grown to like the flash of purple in his hair though, it did do a good job of reflecting his image.

He strode towards the girl confidently.

"Hey love, enjoy the show?" She looked up at him, surprised.

"Yeah, it was interesting." She said.

"Care to dance?" he question already grabbing her by her hand and weaving their two bodies into the middle of the dance floor. He turned so that she was in front of him and let her move her hips against his. He left love bites all over her neck, and chuckled when she gasped, surprised at the contact.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," Harry stated.

"Ok!" she said eagerly.

Harry turned and left her with no intention of going back. He did however go to the bar and got another drink. At this point, the dim lighting was fuzzy around the edges and voices were mixing together and all he cared about was the song playing.

He left the bar feeling the bartenders eyes burning into his back.

He glanced toward a beautiful girl he'd seen singing along to all their songs so he started in the direction towards her. 'This should be fun' he thought.

She looked up at him when he was about a foot away and raced to grab his hand. He grinned at the eagerness. On the dance floor their bodies blended into one they were so close. Harry was enjoying the way her hands fit around his neck playing with the ends of his curls and the way she smelled of raspberries and vodka.

She moved herself up and down his body and he closed his eyes wondering if she'd be the one he decided to take home.

At around two, his friends started to get tired of the scene.

"Babe, let's get out of here." Zayn slurred to his beautiful girlfriend, Perrie. She nodded, smiling, and took his hand leading him out. Harry felt the odd pang again.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

"I guess I'll come," Harry said getting up.

"Us too." Louis said.

So they began to make their way towards the exit. Harry was just about to open leave when he heard someone call, "Wait!"

He turned and saw the bartender running towards him. She smiled reaching out and giving him a slip of paper, Harry took it opening it up. 'Kerri- 07923 67754' it said.

He looked up at her, she was blushing.

"Just in case you get lonely later," she said. Harry nodded flashing his dimples. He then turned and left the bar, crumpling the paper in his pocket knowing he'd never use it, to meet his friends outside catcalling and screaming, "Harry's gonna get some!"

Harry just shook his head, signature smirk in place as he walked over to the cab, telling his friends he'd forgotten his phone and that'd he'd take a different cab home, before turning back into the crowded bar.

As he entered, he felt the woman, Kerri, looking at him intently.

He gave her a nod and a crooked smile before taking off back onto the dance floor.

He surveyed his options.

He finally decided on a girl who seemed decent enough, she was wearing a dress that left little to the imagination and a lot to the eye.

He strode over to her and began round three of the night, hoping this one would do.

"What's your name babe?" He asked bringing out his trademark rasp.

"Cassidy," she answered with a giggle.

"So, did you have some fun tonight?" She eyed him up and down and nodded.

He grew tired of hearing her talk about how great his show was so he took her by the waist and pinned her to the wall making her breath hitch as he attacked her neck.

She yanked on his hair as if to remind them they were in public and he moved to her lips, going a bit slower but still making the point that it was time for them to make their exit. 

She looked at him and smiled, he took that for the 'ok' and grabbed her hand, taking her towards the door.

He could feel Kerri's eyes on him but he didn't care, he had only just met her. All he wanted was the contact he was so well known for getting. As he walked outside into the freezing night air he was surprised to find it refreshing against his sweaty body.

Cassidy was trying to make conversation but he wasn't listening, he hailed a cab for them and got in it. Ready for his night to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s head was pounding.

A stripe of morning light sipped in through the window, hitting him square in the face. He groaned, silently hating himself for not closing the curtains before he fell asleep last night. He rolls over to his other side, slinging an arm over his head, trying desperately to go back to sleep.

He isn’t sure how long he actually lies there before he becomes aware of a weight, causing the mattress to move uncomfortably.

He opens one of his right eye, squishing it closed again from the lighted room.

Wishing the body next to him would magically disappear in the time it takes him to open his eyes again; Harry sits up a bit straighter, lifting his weight on his left arm.

It doesn’t. The body is still there when he opens eyes. He let his eyes run over her body; her back is turned to him, her blonde hair cascades over the black covered pillow, and down her naked back. The quilt only covers her from the waist and down, but she is holding it tightly up against her stomach, for what reason, Harry doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care.

Harry sighs, looking down at his own naked body, admiring the tattoos, showing all the things he isn’t aloud to say out loud. Inking his skin had become his way of talking. Letting all his frustrations and thoughts out. Inking his skin had become his way of dealing.

He looked back at the sleeping body next to him, and had to stop a groan. Why couldn’t she have been a White? Instead she is a Grey, and not even that is for sure, she could be a Black for all he knows.

Over the years Harry had come to a solution for all his hook-ups. It was easier than remember the girls’ names, and then saying ‘she slept here over night’ or whatever.

White was his favourite; it was the girls who left him after they had helped each other get off, leaving him to wake up alone. Grey were the girls who chose to stay the night, and the worst of all were the Blacks. The Blacks were the girls who suddenly thought that they were a ‘thing’ because he had slept with them once. He really hoped Candy (her name was Candy right? He wasn’t sure, nor did he care), was a Grey.

He soon realises sleep isn’t an option with his pounding head, so he rolls over, only just catching himself before he hits the floor, and stands up on his shaky legs, not even bothering to get dressed.

He feels the chills on his body as soon as he leaves the room, to go find some aspirin in the bathroom. He is pretty sure he could take the walk and down the pills in his sleep by now, but still, he doesn’t think waking up (preferable alone), aching body from the nightly activities, or to another pounding in his head, and the taste of something dead in his mouth. He drinks from the attention, and he quite like how prominent his v-line is getting.

He stumbles down the stairs, placing himself on the leather sofa, not for the first time realising that he never should have bought it. It’s not overly comfortable, and it’s hard to move properly, and the leather sticks to his naked arse. Not to mention it’s a hell to have sex on, sweating bodies and leather is probably a combination of the worst sex he has ever had.

The pills must have kicked in, and when he wakes up two hours later, he is glad to find he is the only one in the apartment, the Grey Girl left, not even leaving a note, to Harry’s pleasant surprise.

-

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Harry,” Louis growls as he locks himself into Harry’s house with the spare key he got a few months back, after Harry managed to lock himself out at least two times a week.

Harry is lying sprawled over the (still very uncomfortable) leather sofa, stroking himself lightly, because, well he can.

“You brought the maccas?” He asks, ignoring Louis’ outburst, not even bothering to stop.

“Yes, I did and—Oh my god, Harry! Please stop touching yourself while we’re talking,” sighing he does as told, not wanting to push Louis further when he is being a good friend. Instead he makes room for Louis to sit down, and covers himself with a blanket.

Louis places the bags with McDonalds on the coffee table before he sits down beside Harry, changing the channel from some cooking show Harry wasn’t playing attention to, to ITV2, where there currently is a Die Hard marathon, apparently.

“So I brought you your usual Happy Meal with nuggets, two cheeseburgers and a large vanilla milkshake,” he says, unpacking the backs and placing it in front of Harry as he names it.

Harry isn’t sure he could get a better friend than Louis. He always knows just what Harry needs, especially after a hangover.

“So you went back, after we left.” Louis concludes, not even asking. He has salsa dripping down his chin from the wrap he is eating. Harry wrinkles his nose, honestly he has no idea how Louis can eat that crap.

When Harry doesn’t say anything, he just continues. “Where’s the bird then?”

“Left earlier, after I fell asleep on the sofa.”

They sit in silence, watching Bruce Willis on the flat screen, eating empty calories, just as they’ve done many other days, Louis has come over to check on Harry after a night out.

Harry is content, even though he half an hour ago, noticed Louis start to play with his fingers and biting his lower lip. He knows it’s a thing Louis does when he wants to say something, but doesn’t know how to start. Harry is contemplating whether he should help the poor lad out, or just let him fry a bit more. At last he lets out a sigh, and words he thoughts. “So what is it then?”

Louis doesn’t look at him, just picks the remote up and turn of the television. He turns, making the leather say a screeching sound, and okay, Harry needs to get a new sofa, and this is serious. Louis is serious.

Harry notice Louis’ eyes is a deep blue today, and he wonders for a second if eyes change their colour, depending on the mood.

“You need to stop this, Harry?” Harry looks at him for some time, not getting what he is going on about. Need to stop what? Eating so much junk food? Is he getting fat? He lets his hand run over his stomach, but it feels like it always does.

Louis must have noticed his confusion though. “You need to stop taking all these girls home Harry. It’s not healthy.”

“I do what I want Lou, and this is what I want, don’t even start it.” Harry’s voice is cold. It isn’t the first time they have had this conversation, and it isn’t the first time Louis thinks he knows what’s best for Harry. Which he doesn’t.

Louis sighs, “Harry, I’m just trying—“

“No Louis, drop it. It’s my life.”

They’re both tense, staring into each other’s eyes. Louis opens his mouth, ready to say something, but Harry’s glare stops him.

“Okay.”

They both visibly relax back into the sofa.

“So my cousin just moved to London, and she is planning on—“

“Now you’re trying to set me up with your cousin?” Harry gapes at Louis, back tense again. He is unbelievable.

“No, what? No. You stay away from her, I don’t want you anywhere near her, and if I find out you just as much as lay a hand on her, I will kill you. I swear Harry, don’t you dare try to corrupt her!” Louis’ voice had gone a few octaves lower, for every word he spoke, getting a threating grumble from down his chest to appear.

“Don’t worry. I won’t touch her; I’m not into all the innocent crap. It’s just not appealing to me.”

Louis stares at him for some time, apparently concluding that Harry isn’t lying, but still not sure about the topic, so he changes it to a story about Perrie in the cab last night.

The rest of the day is spend, lying around not really doing anything, but even though it all seems very casual, there’s still the unfinished conversation about Harry’s lifestyle, resting in the shadows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apoligise for this being extremely boring, but i woke up at 5.30, so this is mostly written half asleep. It will be relevant in further chapters though... Uhm, yeah?
> 
> // Kat


End file.
